Sol Badguy
|-|Base= |-|Dragon Install= Sol Badguy is a character from the Guilty Gear series of video games and other media. He previously fought Ragna the Bloodedge in the 41st episode of Death Battle, Ragna VS Sol Badguy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Axel vs. Sol Badguy * Cinder Fall vs Sol Badguy * Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy * Sol Badguy Vs Dante * Sol Badguy vs. Doomsday * He-Man VS Sol Badguy (Abandoned) * Sol Badguy VS Jotaro Kujo * The Juggernaut vs. Sol Badguy * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy (Completed) * Sol Badguy Vs Kenshiro * Natsu Dragneel Vs. Sol Badguy (Completed) * Sol Badguy vs The Night Warrior (Completed) * Sol Badguy vs. Ragna the Bloodedge (Abandoned) * Sol Badguy vs Roy Mustang * Ryu Vs Sol Badguy * Sans VS Sol Badguy * Sephiroth vs Sol Badguy * Sol Badguy vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Vincent Valentine vs Sol Badguy * Wolverine vs Sol Badguy * Sol Badguy vs. Zero Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Black Adam * Cell * Cloud Strife * The Flash (Barry Allen) * Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Kenshiro * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Trunks * Vargas (Brave Frontier) History Sol Badguy was a lead scientist named Frederick for the Gears Project. He became the prototype for artificial creatures known as Gears. As a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt, allowing him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *6'0"/184 cm *163 lbs/74 kg *Real Name: Frederick *Alias: Haitoku no Honoo of Corruption *Favourite band: Queen *Ironically Guilty Gear's protagonist, despite the name *Has a degree in particle physics Move Set *Gun Flame **Shoots fire projectiles from the ground **Commonly mistaken for "girlfriend" when called out *Bandit Revolver **A forward-moving spinning attack *Riot Stamp **Springs off the wall and flies in foot-first *Volcanic Viper **Leaps upward, slashing with his sword *Dragon Install **Temporary enhances speed and power Feats *Completely incinerated a huge Gear with a fraction of his power *Survived witnessing his past self die **Actual reason given: because he's Sol Badguy *Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist *Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of The Backyard *Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's close-up.png|Sol Badguy's close-up Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's concept art as seen for Guilty Gear 2.png|Sol Badguy's concept art as seen for Guilty Gear 2 Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's Information Card.png|Sol Badguy's Information Card Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy using fire.png|Sol Badguy using fire Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy tearing the tooth out of a monster.png|Sol Badguy tearing the tooth out of a monster Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy sitting on a monster's head.png|Sol Badguy sitting on a monster's head Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy being held.png|Sol Badguy being held Trivia * Sol Badguy is the first Guilty Gear character to get into Death Battle. ** He's also the third Arc System Works character to get in as well, the last two being Taokaka and his opponent Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Playable Character Category:Returning Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior